America's experience with policemen
by siriusxremus22
Summary: America is in England to visit, well England when he is accosted and shoved into an alley. Sometimes he was so unobservant. Rated M for a reason Contains Lemon, yaoi, boyxboy or what ever you wish to call it that means the same thing. Writen for Noobyaoiwriter. I don't own anything. Read and enjoy!


A/N:Writen for Noobyaoiwriter! Enjoy.

America whistled as he waslked throught the streets of London. The weather was dreary, but he loved the city itself. he'd come to visit Iggy. He bet England was lonely, so as the hero he'd save Iggy from loneliness.

Since it was a personal visit he wasn't wearing his suit, but instead he wore a red, white, and blue plaid shirt tucked into faded and worn blue jeans. His feet were clad in tan leather steel toes and his stetson hat was firmly on his head, keeping the rain off it. His leather jacket helped to keep him dry.

He heard a police whistle trill and felt himself pushed into an alley. He was slammed face first into a wall and held in place by a hard body. His glasses were romoved, and a blindfold put on him before he could she his attacker. His hands were lifted above his heasd and handcuffed to a broken iron ladder.

"Who's there?" America asked growling. A soft chuckle sounded but was quickly carried off by the wind. America cursed himself for not being observant, and for walking around at midnight in the only secluded place in the whole godforsaken city.

His attacker pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. Rain spattered over his well muscled torso the sensation mixed with the feel of the fingers ghosting over his skin. He shivered, his muscles clenching and unclenching. The assilants hand teased his nipples and he bit back a moan.

He could feel his body reacting and getting excited. Everything felt more because he couldn't see. He felt a tongue touch his nipple and suck. He arched forward moaning before he could stop himslef. The scratch of uniform wool over his skin made him shudder.

The smell of rain was sweet as the policeman, at least thats what he thought it was (handcuffs...), bit his neck and bit a small trail down to his pants. Nimble hands undid the buttons and zipper revealing his british flag boxers.

Suddenly he wished he hadn't worn the gift from England. He gasped in surprise as the blindfold he'd been wearing was ripped off. he found himself looking into lust filled emerald eyes that he knew very well.

America opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't because England started kissing him. England's tongue swept into America's mouth mapping, tasting, and plundering.

America moaned and gave way. England ran his hands over America following the trail with his mouth nipping, licking, and sucking as he went until he reached the band of America's underwear and made little kisses along the top before pushing them down past America's knees.

America hissed as cold air hit his erect member. England solved that by engulfing the erection with his mouth.

America arched into the hot moist cavern covering him. "Fuck Iggy!" he ground out trying to stopfrom fucking England's face.

England hummed at the nickname and pulled back, "Don't call me that." he said licking the underside of his penis.

England slid back up America's body, his uniform and badge brushing agianst America. "I love a man in uniform," Murmured America. "So Arthur, have I been a bad boy?" America purred smirking.

England flipped America over so he was facing the wall, his arms twisted above him. England undid his belt and his zipper then pulled down his pants.

The only warning America got before England slammed into him was a light kiss on the neck.

America screamed as pain erupted through him causing pleasure. Molten white fire ran through his body as England slammed into him hard and fast, slamming him against the wall.

"Ah!" America screamed as England drove his cock into America's sweet spot.

America chanted England's name even as the wool uniform left clothe burns and the hand cuffs bit into his skin. He couldn't take it anymore, he came against the side of the wall screaming, "Arthur!"

England felt the tight muscles clench around his penis and thrust deep inside America before cumming.

After his body had stopped pulcating England pulle dout of America and reliesed him.

America leaned back against the wall before turnign and looking at his assailant who was tucking himself back into his pants. "Hey officer, you should spontaneous surprise rape me more often."

Engalnd glared at him, "Or we could just go to my house where it's not raining." he muttered.

America grinned and quickly pulled up his pants and picked up his lover and took off down the street ignoring british curses the whole way.

-Fin-


End file.
